Fifty Shades of Grey (film)
The film, based on Fifty Shades of Grey (book), is the first in a three part film series. The first film premiered on February 13, 2015. The movie stars Dakota Johnson and Jamie Dornan. Filming began in Vancouver, BC, Canada on December 1, 2013, after being pushed back from it's original date of November 5, 2013. Filming completed in February 2014. 'Plot' Fifty Shades of Grey is an erotic romance novel by British author E. L. James. It is the first installment in the Fifty Shades trilogy, which follows the relationship between a college graduate, Anastasia Steele, and a young business magnate, Christian Grey. It is notable for its explicitly erotic scenes featuring elements of sexual practices involving bondage/discipline, dominance/submission, and sadism/masochism (BDSM). Cast/Crew Main *See Main article: Main Actors **Jamie Dornan as Christian Grey **Dakota Johnson as Ana Steele **Eloise Mumford as Kate Kavanagh **Victor Rasuk as Jose Rodriguez Jr. **Luke Grimes as Elliot Grey **Max Martini as Taylor Supporting *See Main article: Supporting Actors **Rita Ora - Mia Grey **Victor Rasuk - José Rodriguez **Jennifer Ehle - Carla May Wilks **Callum Keith Rennie - Ray Steele **Marcia Gay Harden - Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey **Dylan Neal - Robbin 'Bob' Adams Minor *See Main article: Minor Actors **Dylan Neal as Robbin 'Bob' Adams **Anthony Konechny as Paul Clayton Production **Writer - EL James **Director - Sam Taylor-Johnson **Producers - EL James, Michael De Luca & Dana Brunetti **Casting - Francine Maisler **Screenplay - Kelly Marcel **Music - Danny Elfman *To see more: Fifty Shades of Grey Cast and Crew Gallery *Fifty Shades of Grey (film) Gallery Soundtrack *Fifty Shades of a Grey Soundtrack Trivia The film's official MPAA rating is R for "strong sexual content including dialogue, some unusual behavior and graphic nudity, and for language." Videos Fifty Shades Of Grey|The movie will be excellent and fans will be excited to see it once it gets released Rewind Theater Fifty Shades of Grey's Twilight Origins|Fifty Shades of Grey Rewind to Twilight Fifty Shades of Grey - Rewind Theater|Here is the clip where it rewinds the clock Fifty Shades Of Grey (Big Game Spot)|Everything is going to be awesome when the full movie gets released Fifty Shades of Grey - "Christian Surprises Ana" Clip|Christian surprises Ana while she is working at Claytons Fifty Shades of Grey - Trailer 1|The first ever trailer of Fifty Shades of Grey Fifty Shades Of Grey - Trailer|This was just released on 24th of July, Thursday, 2014 FIFTY SHADES OF GREY - Official Trailer Sneak Peek (2015) HQ-1|This was released by Beyoncé as a sneak peak to the trailer Fifty Shades Of Grey - Teaser 2 (Universal Pictures) HD-0|Here is the sneak peak to the second trailer Fifty Shades of Grey Official Trailer2|Fifty Shades of Grey Trailer (2) File:Fifty Shades of Grey - Fairy Tale More TV Spot|The fairy tale trailer of Fifty Shades of Grey File:50 Shades Of Grey - "Countless" Super Bowl Spot|This is the trailer that was released at the Super Bowl Fifty_Shades_Of_Grey_Christian_Shows_Ana_The_Playroom Fifty Shades Of Grey Uncovered References Category:Films